Kicked Out
by No one specific
Summary: Xemnas has forgotten to pay taxes, so Organization XIII's been kicked out, and forced to live with Larxene's stepsister in a fourbedroom appartment. Not good. For them. For us, it's great! *DISCONTINUED, UP FOR ADOPTION*
1. Breaking Larxene's Eardrums

**

* * *

**

Kicked Out  
No one's specific first Organization XIII fanfiction  
Chapter 1: Breaking Larxene's Ears

"Who is this, because I'm running twenty minutes late, I have to be at work in one hour, I need to get the dog out on a walk, I've been up for fifteen hours straight and still have a really long day ahead of me, and, and, quit pressuring me, woman!"

Axel wasn't actually on the phone, but he'd heard someone yelling at Larxene. He narrowed his eyes.

"Luna, give me the phone!" a second voice on the phone shouted.

"No! This person's being..."

"Call in sick. Just say you're having a breakdown," the second voice said, then there was quiet.

"I hope you know that was my eardrum..." Larxene said.

"Sorry about her. That's just my roommate, Luna... She's a bit stressed out. She's been really stressed out since she has to make arrangements for her sister's wedding," the second voice said, which only Larxene said, "May I ask who's speaking?"

"Larxene..." Larxene said.

"I don't know a Larxene..."

"Reave?"

"Who are you?"

"You're stepsister," Larxene said.

"Relena??"

"Yeah. I changed my name to Larxene."

"Hey! I haven't heard from you for ten years! 'sup?"

"Can me and some friends crash at your place?"

"Sure. How many?"

"14 of us..."

"14 of you."

"Yeah. Can we?" Larxene asked, very stressed that she had to keep up this nice person act.

"Why?"

* * *

It was all Xemnas's fault. He forgot to pay taxes, and now they were evicted. Sadly, the Castle that Never Was didn't have Taxes that never were. They had taxes. So now they were evicted.

When Xemnas had told them the news, Marluxia burst into sobs and held onto the nearest thing within reach, namely, Luxord. Luxord was shocked that Marluxia was holding onto him, and not very pleased. Saix just stared, then went to the living room to break something. Axel was all "Coffee! I need coffee!". Roxas was having a heart attack. Xigbar and Xaldin weren't happy, they were just staring at eachother. Lexeaus was staring at Xemnas. Zexion started making up a list of what to bring with him. Vexen was having a heart attack (not literally). And it would take to long, but they were all freaked out, and then they all went to do something (pack).

* * *

"It's a long story," Larxene said, "So, can I come?"

"Uh...ok. I have a four bedroom appartment..." Reave said, "And I have a roommate..."

"She's not always like that, right?" Axel asked as he grabbed the phone out of Larxenen's hand.

"No, no."

"Good. We'll be there in 2 hours." Then he hung up.

* * *

**So, I've finally gotten around to writing this. This chapter isn't the best. Please review, because that'd help. I have plans, but they're going to be living like normal people...oh joy. In a four bedroom appartment. Meaning neighbors. Oh joy. Oh joy.**

**So, anyway, there might be some romance, but who knows?**

**Luna's crazy..**

**Please review!**


	2. Breaking the Speed Limit

**

* * *

**

**Kicked Out  
No one's specific first Organization XIII fanfiction  
Chapter 2: Breaking the Speed Limit**

"Saix, you drive, Axel, you read the map, Xigbar, you make sure Namine doesn't get killed by Larxene-or anyone else-, Larxene, you check the phone if anyone calls, Luxord, you try to keep everything from crashing around, and Zexion, you worry about the sound/music," Xemnas said in one breath.

They all climbed into a minivan. They'd taken out all the seat except the drivers and passengers' seat. Saix and Axel climbed into the front seat.

Everything went smoothly for the first half hour. Since there were no seatbelts, they all sat around in a circle, and played 'go fish' with five decks of cars. Then they got to the highway.

_HARD LEFT_

Everyone went flying to the right, Xigbar attempting to protect Namine, but to no use.

_HARD RIGHT! SPEEDING UP!_

Everyone flew to the back left of the car. Larxene banged her head on the window. "OW..."

_SLOW DOWN. SUDDEN STOP_

Everyone flew forward. Xaldin hit the radio, which turned on. Zexion crawled over and turned it off, but was thrown back as soon as Saix sped up.

_REALLY HARD LEFT_

They all flew to the right again.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Roxas said.

"I think I'm gonna wet myself," Axel said from the front_, "_OH, SAIX! LEFT AGAIN!"

_REALLY HARD LEFT (AGAIN)_

They all flew again, and toppled on top of Xemnas.

"OFF!"

"Sorry..."

_HARD STOP_

"Oops," Axel said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"We're going the wrong way..."

Saix turned to Axel and started attacking him.

"HELP! THIS CRAZY PHSYCO IS ATTACKING ME!" Axel screamed.

The car started going into the ditch. Demyx and Luxord made a mad dash for the steering wheel, but banged into eachother. Namine jumped up and was sitting in Saix's lap steering, saving them from going into the ditch.

Then Saix jumped at Axel, Namine fell off, and the door opened. Axel was holding onto the door, and Saix, then they were both falling out. Xaldin grabbed Saix's hair to try to keep them in, earning a huge punch from the bluenette. Axel grabbed Saix's arm tighter so he didn't go flying.

Larxene shoved Namine in back. She landed right on top of Luxord, who'd just gotten up, so he went tumbling down again.

Larxene made a hard turn, causing Axel and Saix to come flying in. Xaldin closed the door, and locked it. Everyone went flying (again) this time with Marluxia at the bottom.

"Someone read the map!" Larxene shouted.

Marluxia had it (how?) so he was saying it, altough muffled by everyone on top of him, as well as the bruises on his face.

"WHAT?"

"Would someone turn the music on?" Demyx asked.

Zexion reached forward and turned on the radio.

"_Everybody makes mistakes, Everybody has those days...Everybody-"_

"NEXT"

"_And I'm trying to keep from going under, Baby you turn the temperature hotter, 'cause I'm burning up, burning-"_

"NEXT!"

_"closest friend, my worst enemy, For a fable I walked a fine line, Squandered it all and wasted my time, And I don't stand a chance among the living-"_

_"_NEXT!"

"_walked up to me with your buckteeth a-gleaming, Your hair was all frizzy, and your face was a mess, I thought that was a sack, but it's your favorite dress, You hurt the trees' feelings and the birds all flew, I don't mean to insult you- oh wait, yes I do!, Your teeth are yellow, they're"_

Luxord chose this exact moment to regain conciousness. Didn't last long...

**"NEXT!"**

_"didn't want to hurt you, i didn't want to hurt you, but you're pretty when you cry"_

"How about that one?" Larxene offered, causing them to swerve.

"FOCUS ON DRIVING!"

"You missed the turn!" Marluxia screamed.

Larxene quickly turned around. They all screamed.

_"I'm a kitty cat, and i meow meow meow, and I meow meow meow.Cat. I'm a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance, and I dance dance dance, Cat. I'm a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance, and I dance dance dance."_

**_"NEXT!"_**

By the time they got where they were going, it was 5 hours later, they'd all gotten a chance to drive, and they'd listened to all the above songs, as well as many, more annoying ones. (Kitty cat song was the favorite...)

* * *

**You thought your car trips were crazy. Somehow they survived.**

**Songs were 'Nobody's Perfect' by Hannah Montana, 'Burnin' up' by Jonas Brothers, 'The Living' by Natalie Merchant, 'U.G.L.Y.' by ?, 'Pretty when you cry,' by ?, and the kitty cat song, who's name and artist I don't know...**

**Next** **chapter, you get to the appartment...**

**Thank you ****rainbow paopu**** and ****Mintwafflez**** for reviewing.**


	3. Breaking the Ice

**

* * *

**

**Kicked Out  
No one's specific first Organization XIII fanfiction  
Chapter 3: Breaking the Ice**

They got to the appartment. It was kind of spooky, the way it was built, and how there weren't many people parked outside...

They went to the elavator to go up. 4 other people were waiting, and then another woman came in. A teenage girl had 14 dogs on leashes, ranging in different sizes, all moving differently and barking. There was an old lady standing there.

The first elavator came and the dog-girl went in.

"There's room for a few more," she offered.

Xemnas, Xigbar, and Namine managed to squeeze in.

"Are the dogs friendly?" Namine asked as the elavator went up slowly.

"Yeah. Are you guys coming to stay with Reave and Luna?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. Why? Are you friends?" Namine asked.

"No, not really. I just heard Luna freaking out. We live right above them on the 5th floor. I'm Cassie, by the way," she said.

"I'm Namine, this is Xigbar, and Xemnas. What're your dogs name? Are these all your dogs?" Namine asked.

"Well, this is Zem, Ziggy, Laren, Exy, Marlie, Minie, Lexi, Emy, Axie, Roxanne, Zard, Dien, Even, and Si," Cassie said. Namine noticed the the dogs' names resembled the names of the organazation, and their appearances were slightly disturbing...

* * *

Vexen, Axel, Larxene, Marluxia, Lexeaus, Xaldin, Saix, Luxord, and Demyx climbed into the elavator with the old woman.

"Who are you?" she asked in a very rude voice and spitting on Demyx.

Demyx wiped off his face.

"I'm Demyx, this is Luxord, Saix, Xaldin, Lexeaus, Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, and Vexen. Who're you?"

"I'm Mary, and what are you doing here? You don't live here!" she said and jabbed Demyx in the stomach.

"What business is it to you?!" Axel snapped.

"I make it my business to know!" Mary snapped and got off on the second floor.

* * *

Roxas and Zexion got into the elavator next, along with the others.

One boy was listening to music way to loudly. They could barely make out the voices of Linkin Park, but they weren't sure.

"What're you listening to, anyway?" a teenage boy asked.

"Evanescence!" the kid shouted.

"You like Evanescence too?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah! It's awesome! Don't you think Amy Lee is awesome?" the kid asked.

"Yeah!" Roxas and Zexion said at the same time.

"I'm Joe," the kid said.

"I'm Zexion."

"I'm Roxas."

"I'm Joe's older brother, Chad, and I must point out that he's 5 years old."

"Well, for a 5 year old, you have good taste!" Roxas said.

The three went into a detailed conversation about how 'totally completely awesome Amy Lee is'.

* * *

When they knocked on the door, a young black haired woman wearing jeans and a blue tank-top and a cresent moon shaped pendant stared at them, and fainted.

"I'm guessing that's Luna," Axel said.

* * *

**Now you know the neighbors. Mary is kind of annoying... I knew someone like her. I'm basing some of these neighbors off people I know.**

**Anyway, thank you Khaz360, Doujinshi Artist, and Mintzwaffles for reviewing.**

**Poor Luna, though. What would you think if 14 people came and knocked on your door.**

**I've written three chapters and it's not even the end of day 1 yet. How long are they staying again...?**


	4. Breaking into Groups

**Kicked Out  
No one's specific first Organization XIII fanfiction  
Chapter 4: Breaking into Groups**

A youngbrown haired woman in jeans and a jacket came to the door.

"R-Larxene?" she asked.

"Reeve?"

The two stared at eachother.

"You've...changed," Larxene said.

"You...haven't. What happened? How is it you look the same?"

"A new...surgery," Larxene said.

"You know," Zexion suggested, "Maybe instead of standing out here, we could, I don't know, maybe GO IN?!"

"Right...good idea," Reeve said.

They carried Luna in, and then Xemnas introduced them.

"I'm Xemnas, this is Xigbar, Namine, Xaldin, Demyx, Zexion, Lexeaus, Axel, Saix, Roxas, Marluxia, you know Larxene, Vexen, and Luxord."

"I'm Reeve, and that's Luna," Reeve said.

"So...who's going to sleep where?"

"Well, Luna and I are sleeping in one room. There are three others. You guys can decide."

"I'll sleep in a room with you," Larxene said, "And Namine, too."

"Ok."

Xemnas grabbed onto Saix.

"I CLAIM DIBS!"

"So do I!" Marluxia grabbed Saix on the other side.

"I claim no!" Saix said.

"Shut up," they both snapped.

Vexen, Demyx, and Zexion agreed to be roommates.

Axel and Roxas agreed to share a room.

"I want Saix!"

"No; I do!"

"You can have Vexen!" Xemnas shouted.

"Ok," MArluxia draggedVexen over, "Vexen AND Saix."

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"You guys," Vexen said, "I'm sharing a room with Zexion and Demyx..."

"See? It's a sign," Saix muttered, "You go with Vexen."

"Fine," Marluxia huffed and walked away with Vexen, "But our group gets the biggest room!"

Luxord, Lexeaus, Xigbar, and Xaldin did not want to be anywhere near any insane people, so they decided to share a room, leaving Axel and Roxas to share with Xemnas and SAix.

"Ok, now that that's decided, time to move our stuff," Larxene instructed.

They all went to the van to get their stuff.

* * *

**Hm...sorry for how long it took. I _almost_ stopped writing, but then I decided to continue. I'm not sure why, but I thought that it was a good story.**

**Now, Luna's unconcious at the moment, in case you're wondering.**

**Thank you Clairmont, Khaz360, and New Wave's Bossa Nova for reviewing.**

**Remember: reviews make the world go round. Share the love. Leave a review.**


	5. Breaking Sanity

**Kicked Out  
No one's specific first Organization XIII fanfiction  
Chapter 5: Breaking Sanity**

They carried their bags up to Reave's appartment. They each broke into groups to unpack their stuff.

Vexen pulled out an inflatable matress from his bag with many pillows. Demyx pulled out his sitar and a thin little pillow. Zexion pulled out a sleeping bag. (Don't question how they all got shit into their car.)

Marluxia pulled out a lot of stuffs. He started setting up his inflatable BED and with all his pillows.

Reave walked by the door of Marluxia's room.

"How is yours so _big_? How'd you even fit it in there?"

"I'm just talented, I guess," Marluxia was saying.

"Ugh...can I feel it?"

"No! You'll get them all dirty, you nincompoop!"

"I'm surprised a slut like you would even know how to use 'nincompoop.'"

"Marluxia, calm down," Zexion said, "Your disturbing us over here."

"Stay out of this, Zexion. This is between me and Vexen."

"As if! Your showing off to everyone! It's very annoying!" Zexion retaliated.

"Yeah, right!" Marluxia said, "You need to get out more, Zex. If you really want to see annoying, try spending the night with Xemnas in his office. It's so incredibly boring! It doesn't put my amazing talents to good use!"

"What talents? You're not talented," Demyx said, "If you want talented, talk to Xigbar. _He's_ talented."

"When did you ever talk to Xigbar?" Marluxia's voice was heard, "Xigbar's always with Xaldin in the kitchen."

"Yeah," Vexen said, "Trying to annoy assholes like you, Marluxia."

"Shit on toast! Zexion! Get off of that! Your drooling on it!" Marluxia screeched.

Reave turned and ran into her room where Luna was and passed out.

~*~

You guys can fight over **_anything!_**" Demyx said, "Like, all this over pillows!"

* * *

**I couldn't resist! I just couldn't. I know how totally inapropriate this must sound, but I just couldn't resist! Reave, you have a very sick mind.**

**Thank you, reviewers!**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


	6. Breaking Tables

**Kicked Out  
No one's specific first Organization XIII fanfiction  
Chapter 6: Breaking Tables**

* * *

Hours past by far too slowly for everyone. Larxene was pacing, and Namine was drawing. Luna had a creepy way of staring at Larxene and Namine, until Larxene told Luna off to go 'bother someone else'.

Luna now sat in the living room listening to Luxord watch TV.

"So...how do you put up with these people?" Luna asked, fidgeting nervously.

"We lived in a bigger house," Luxord said.

"Oh."

Luxord had to feel pity for her. She looked like she was going to explode.

"Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah. Everything's fine." Luxord thought that Luna was a bad liar.

Finally, everyone else finished unpacking.

"So what's for supper?" Axel asked.

"We could go to Culvers..." Reeve suggested.

"What's Culver's?" Roxas asked.

"It's a restaraunt," Reeve said.

"Well...sounds ok..." Xemnas suggested.

The group of Nobodies and Reeve and Luna and walked to Culver's, which was across the street.

They all ordered-which took an hour. Finally, it was Saix's turn to order (last).

"I'll have a cheeseburger with everything on it, EXCEPT a pickle," Saix said.

"Like, OK!" the woman said, "That'll be like, 57 dollars and like, 97 cents!"

"Ok," Xemnas said. He didn't have any money, so he turned to Reeve and Luna.

They moaned, and managed to cough up the cash. (While cursing Reeve for agreeing to this.)

*~*

As they sat at the table, Luxord saw Luna fidget some more.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Yeah, really, it's annoying," Xigbar said.

"Sorry," she said, "It'sjustthatIkindofpromisedmysisterthatI'dletherfiance'sfriendnamedSephirothcomeandstaywithmeandReeveandIkindofforgottomentionittoReevesonowthatyouguysareallhereit'sveryinconcenientbecausethere'snotgoingtobeenoughroom,althoughwecouldprobablymakehimsleeponthecouch,butit'sreallynotverynicebecausehe'sanicepersonandnowthatyouguysarehere,I'mnotsureit'sgoingtoworkandmysisterwilltotallyhavemyheadifIdon'tfindaplaceforSephiroth,andItriedtoplanherwedding,andSephirothisanimportantpartofit!"

Everyone looked at eachoter, catching a few words like 'Sephiroth' and 'couch' and 'sister'.

Before any of them could inquire, the woman came.

"Like, here's your food!" she said.

They ate calmly, which was difficult.

Then, it happened.

"WHY THE F%^# IS THERE A F%&#ING PICKLE HERE, WHEN I SPECIFICLY SAID NO GODDAMNED PICKLE!" Saix screamed. He stood up and hit his hand hard on the table, cracking it. He put his hand out to call his Claymore. Reeve saw something begin form next to her head.

"Saix," Xemnas warned, "Calm down. Think of your happy place...think of what happened in my office last Saturday..."

Xemnas whispered the last part.

Finally, Saix calmed down.

The woman came back. "Like, we need to like ask you to like, leave, because you like, broke the table. Please like, don't come back."

In the end, they took their food and left.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of Culver's," Reeve muttered, "I brought a drunk boyfriend last year and he started making out with me, and we weren't kicked out then."

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I'm soo sorry. I'm currently in the middle of a crisis, so I'm kind of stressed.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. It means a lot to me.**

**Remember: reviews make the world go round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**

**Thanks again, and sorry again.**

* * *


	7. Breaking Dishes

**Kicked Out  
No one's specific first Organization XIII fanfiction  
Chapter 7: Breaking Dishes**

**

* * *

**

The first breakfast at Luna and Reeve's house was quiet. Until Luna made an announcement.

"Uh...I have something to say!"

"What is it?" Reeve asked.

"Well, you know how my sister's getting married?"

"Yeah."

"Well...one of the hotels that one of the guests-the best man- was staying at burned down. And so my sister asked me to let him stay with us so I..." Luna blushed, "Kinda said yes."

"Where would he sleep?" Xemnas asked.

"I don't care, so long as it's not in our room," Zexion said, "I couldn't sleep at all last night. Demyx; you sing in your sleep."

"Uh...sorry?"

"He can sleep on the couch," Reeve offered, "What's his name?"

"His name's Sephiroth."

Axel spit out his coffee on Roxas. "WHAT?"

"Do you know him?" Luna asked.

"Yeah! Everyone knows _Sephiroth!_ Who's your sister marrying?" Axel asked.

"Some guy named Hades," Luna said as she sipped her coffee.

Roxas spit his coffee out. "What? Who's your sister?"

"Maleficent," Luna said.

Xemnas and Saix stared at eachother.

"This is so ironic," Vexen said.

"Do you know them?" Reeve asked.

"Yeah. We were invited to the wedding too."

"Are you guys going?" Luna asked.

"We didn't plan on it, because we were busy, but I think we can," Vexen said, "Right, Xemnas?"

"Yes," Xemnas said, "I'll call them right now."

"Well," Reeve said, "I've got to go to work."

"What do you do?"

"I work at Kinko's."

"Is that some porn place?" Zexion asked.

"She said Kink_o's_; not Kink_y's."_ Xaldin said.

"Well sor-ry!" Zexion said.

"I've gotta go, too. I'm gonna be late for my class," Luna said.

"What class are you taking?" Luxord asked.

"Astrology," she answered.

"Figures," Saix muttered, "With a name like 'Luna'."

"Well, if you guys could just clean up the dishes," Reeve said as they left.

Once they finished breakfast, Axel complained, "I don't wanna clean up dishes!"

Roxas noticed the balconey. He stood up and took his plate over. He then proceded to dump them out.

"What dishes, Axel?" Roxas asked.

"I...yeah..." Demyx said and copied Roxas, "What dishes?"

"That's right," Axel said. He stacked up the dishes and dumped them out the window, "What dishes?"

---

Down below, Chad was flirting with Cassie as she walked her fourteen dogs. Mary was **yelling **at Joe about how 'LISTENING TO LOUD NOISES WILL DAMAGE YOUR EARS!' while some other people went off to work.

Just then, Chad looked up and saw...dishes flying out the window.

"Hey, Cassie, looks like someone's as lazy as you are," Chad said, reffering to how Cassie lets her dogs pee out the balconey. And, just like Cassie's dogs, they landed on the grill of the young couple who lived on the first floor.

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I'm still in the middle of chaos....**

**This is actually based of a true story. When my dad was in college, he and his brothers threw their dishes out the window. My aunt lived in an appartment where a man on the fourth floor let his dogs pee out of the window. He was kicked out of the appartment because the people on the first floor did have a grill that the dogs peed on. I've got more stories, but those'll be for other chapters.**

**Remember: Reviews make the world go 'round. Spread the love. Leave a review!**


	8. Apology

**Apology**

I would like to apologize to anyone who's been following this fic and who's been reviewing. It was a difficult choice, but as you've probably assumed by my lack of updates, I'm discontinuing this story. Thank you to anyone who reads/reviews this story, but I won't be able to update anymore.

**If you'd be interested in adopting this story/making it your own/reposting it/finishing it, tell me, and it's yours.**


End file.
